NUESTRA NOCHE
by Maky Kaos
Summary: Nabiki le regala unas invitaciones a un restaurante a Ranma y unas entradas de cine a Akane... Qué pasará? Qué habrá planeado Nabiki? REVIEWS! CAP.5!
1. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

**Nuestra noche**

_**Cap.1 ¿Cómo se lo digo?**_

Todos se encontraba tranquilo en la casa Tendo, raro en ello, Katsumi se encontraba haciendo la comida alegremente junto a su padre que leía el periódico, de pronto esa paz y tranquilidad llegó a su fin, un panda iba corriendo mientras era perseguida por una chica pelirroja- Estúpido! Por tu culpa estoy otra vez así!

El panda iba lanzando cartelitos que ponían- "Así aprendes a tener más equilibrio"

- Pero qué equilibrio ni ocho cuartos-se queja Ranma- Como te pille verás!

En el dojo estaba Akane preparándose para dar el golpe final a un ladrillo pero es golpeada por los dos alborotadores. Después del golpe se coloca y grita- Estoy harta! Nunca me dejan hacer mis ejercicios tranquila- decidió ir a dar su merecido a ambos. Llega al jardín y ve a Genma panda todo lleno de chichones, a su lado intentando coger aire se hallaba Ranma chica.

- Estoy harta de vosotros dos!

- Y ahora que te pasa a ti! Marimacho- se burla.

- M-marimacho- repite con una vena en la frente.

- Claro, eso es lo que pareces vistiendote con ese kimono- dice mientras la examina con cara de indiferencia.

Mucho no pudo continuar porque acabó saliendo volando por los aires de un puñetazo.

Nabiki, que pasaba por allí, escuchó la discusión y se la ocurrió uno de sus peligrosos planes.

Era de noche y Akane leía en su habitación un libro sobre artes marciales, al momento apareció Nabiki por la puerta- Hola hermana.

- Uh? Ah, hola Nabiki, qué quieres?

- Pues… en uno de mis tretas conseguí dos entradas para el cine.

- Y- dice sin apartar su vista del libro.

- Pues que la pelicula que echan ya la vi la semana pasada, y he pensado que podrías ir tú y Ranma.

- QUÉ! Tú estás loca- grita nerviosa.

- Y por qué no? Llevais mucho tiempo como novios y nunca habéis ido al cine.

- Te repito que no es mi novio! Papá y Genma tuvieron esa estúpida promesa!

- Lástima, tendré que dárselas a Ranma para que vaya con Shampoo.

- Pensándolo mejor… tráelas- dice robándole las entradas a su hermana.

- Que las disfrutes- se despide con una risa maliciosa.

La karateka, mira las entradas para mirar de qué película trataba, lo mira y exclama- Una de miedo!

En el jardín estaba Ranma, ya convertido en chico, secándose el pelo con una toalla después del baño de agua caliente- Idiota Akane, siempre acabo recibiendo yo los puñetazos…- se queja.

- Hola Ranma- saluda de nuevo Nabiki.

Este se gira y responde- Ah! Eres tú Nabiki.

- Sabes? Tengo algo para ti.

- Para mí? No me lo puedo creer, por cuánto me lo vas a dar- pregunta irónicamente.

- Pero vaya concepto que tienes de mí, tu cuñadita no puede darte esto- alarga su brazo y le enseña un papel. El chico lo coge con interrogación y lo lee.

- Es una invitación para dos personas en un restaurante, y qué?

- Pues que te las doy para que vayas con tu novia.

- Qué no es mi novia! Y a qué viene esto? Tú nunca das nada a cambio de dinero!

N- Lo gané el otro día a cambio de un chantaje, pero la fecha de la cena es el viernes y no puedo, tengo un cumpleaños, asi que he decidido dártelas a ti para que invites a Akane.

- Y para qué voy a invitar a esa bruta?

- No las quieres- pregunta con cara de mala.

- He dicho que no!

- Lástima- coge el papel- se las daré a mi hermana para que invite a Ryoga.

- Cómo! –le quita la invitación- mmm… mejor me quedo con esto…- dice con cara de malhumorado.

- De acuerdo! Hasta luego- se despide triunfante.

El muchacho se queda por un instante mirando dicho papel y pensando- "qué puedo hacer? Si no voy con Akane, Nabiki se lo dará para que cene con Ryoga… y eso no lo puedo consentir"- piensa y luego mira hacia la ventana de la joven.

Era temprano y dos chicos corrían sin descanso para no llegar tarde a clase como de costumbre, llegaron a la escuela, para costumbre de Akane se preparaba para toparse con los "pretendientes" que querían su amor, pero olvidaba que ya no tenía esa rutina desde que todos se dieron por vencido desde que supieron lo del compromiso de Ranma y ella.

Llegan a su aula, pasa un tiempo y durante la clase se miraban de reojo. A cada uno se le pasaba algo por la cabeza- "Es extraño, no me ha dicho nada durante todo el camino hacia aquí, también yo, no se como pedirle que venga conmigo al cine… seguro que me lo rechaza y se mete conmigo"- piensa.

Al mismo tiempo, Ranma piensa- " En todo el camino no nos hemos dirigido ni una palabra, por mi parte no me atrevo a comentarla nada sobre lo de la cena, ella es capaz de burlarse de mi y negarse a venir"

Al sonar el timbre del recreo Akane se dispersa por un momento de sus amigas, ya que es llamada por su hermana Nabiki.

- Qué quieres, Nabiki?

- Se lo has pedido ya- pregunta la mediana de las hermanas curiosa.

- Pedir ya, a quién- dice desviando la mirada.

- No te hagas la tonta… a Ranma! Le has invitado ya?

- Eh… no, aún no…

- Pues mañana es el día del cine, y no hay que desaprovechar esas entradas…

- Lo se pero…-duda.

- Me tengo que ir hermanita, he quedado para chantajear a un tontorrón que no se decide, ok? Hasta luego- se va corriendo mientras se despide dejando con una Akane perpleja.

En el patio, Ranma hablaba con sus compañeros de clase, hasta que una voz de chica le habla- Buenas, interrumpo algo?

- Nabiki, ahora qué quieres?

- Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro- se aleja un poco de sus amigos- dime.

- La has invitado ya?

- No- responde seco.

- Y eso?

- Me parece una tontería.

- Ranma, no te hagas el duro que te conozco…- dice en tono burlón- si no te atreves dilo!

- Yo no he dicho eso- se defiende.

- Como quieras, pero conozco a gente que le encantaría ir con Akane; Ryoga, Kuno, algunos de mi clase, …

- Vale, vale! Pero…

- Ranma, piensalo bien, es comer gratis, comer hasta reventar- intenta convencer.

- Hombre, si se mira de esa forma… está bien…

- Perfecto! Me voy, que van a empezar las clases! Hasta luego cuñadito!

- Esta Nabiki está tramando algo…- se dice el joven moreno cruzándose de brazos.

El día transcurrió rápidamente aunque no para nuestra pareja ya que no sabían como invitarse. Akane daba vueltas por su habitación nerviosa- No se por qué me pongo así! Es solo ir a ver una película! Aunque las críticas son muy buenas! Y no quiero que Shampoo vaya con él- se enfada- Debo buscarle y decírselo! Valor Akane- decide bajar a buscarle.

Mientras, el luchador estaba tumbado en el tejado de la casa mirando las estrellas sin que nadie le molestase.

- Cómo la voy a pedir a esta que venga? Bah! Es una cena! Pero es gratis…! Mmmm… pero si no voy de seguro que alguno de los zoquetes de estos intentan ir con Akane! Voy a decírselo- se dispone a levantarse pero le para una voz.

- Ranma! Estás en el tejado- dice mientras acaba de llegar a dicho sitio.

- A-Akane! Qué haces aquí?

- Eu… quería hablar contigo…- se sienta al lado del muchacho.

- Yo también- agrega.

- Te quería preguntar… si…- intenta decir- si… te apetecería venir al cine mañana conmigo…?

- … - no sabe que contestar.

- Quieres si o no? No tengo todo el día- se impacienta.

- Eh… cla-claro! Esto… yo también quería invitarte a algo…- traga saliva.

- A mi?

- S-sí- asiente- tengo unas invitaciones para un restaurante y… si querrías venir a cenar?

Akane abre los ojos sorprendida y a la vez se sonroja- C-contigo?

- No! Con Papá Noel- recrimina.

- Vale- dice contenta.

- Has aceptado- pregunta sorprendido.

- Si, ocurre algo?

- No, no! Para nada! –cambia de tema- Si te parece, después de ir al cine vamos a la cena, ok?

Ella se levanta y empieza a caminar, Ranma se queda perplejo por no obtener respuesta de ella, cuando está apunto de bajar, se gira y agrega- De acuerdo, mañana a las seis- sonríe y se va.

Esa sonrisa angelical se le queda grabado en la mente del chico, quedándose rojo, se tumba de nuevo y vuelve a observar las estrellas.

Notas de autor:

Este es mi primer fic de este anime, si quereis dejar alguna opinión se lo agradecería; al correo NE!

REVIEWS XFAAA!

Atte: MAKY KAOS


	2. Cita o no cita e ahí la cuestión!

_**Cap, 2 Cita o no cita; he ahí la cuestión!**_

WWOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOH! (bostezo)

- Buenos días Ranma- saluda Soun sin quitar ojo de su periódico.

- Buenos días- responde el chico mientras se quita las legañas.

- Ah, hola Ranma, el desayuno ya está listo- avisa la mayor de las hermanas.

- Gracias- se sienta y empieza a comer, cuando termina deja su cuenco, mira a su alrededor y pregunta a la hermana mayor- oye, dónde está todo el mundo?

- Nabiki se ha llevado al señor panda para uno de sus tretas de sacar dinero…- explica Kasumi.

- Típico en ambos… y Akane?

- Se ha ido ya para la escuela.

- Qué se ha ido ya- exclama.

- Sí, esta mañana ha venido a buscarla Ryoga, que ha llegado de uno de sus viajes, y quería hablar con ella.

- Mierda- se levanta rápido y coge su mochila- Nos vemos luego!

- He dicho algo malo- se pregunta, al segundo sigue con sus labores.

A mitad de camino a la escuela dos personas caminaban tranquilamente a sobra de tiempo, un chico con una cinta amarilla y negra era el que más hablaba, la chica que le acompañaba casi no decía nada, estaba pensativa. Esto le llamó la atención al muchacho.

- Akane, te ocurre algo- pregunta el joven preocupado.

- Lo siento Ryoga, encima de que me vienes a acompañar después de tu largo viaje y casi no te atiendo…

- Cuál es el problema- insiste de nuevo.

- Eh? Es que…- se sonroja.

- Te ha hecho algo ese maldito de Ranma- grita furioso.

- No! Tranquilo Ryoga- intenta calmarlo.

- Entonces?

- Es que me ha invitado a cenar…- dice colorada.

Esto a Ryoga le enfureció muchísimo, tenía ganas de coger el cuello de Ranma y ahogarlo sin miramientos, pero en esos momentos estaba al lado de su querida Akane y tenía que guardar esa furia para luego.

- En… serio? Entonces, cuál es el problema- intenta no gritar del disgusto.

- Pues… que no se que ponerme es una cosa como esta…

El corazón de Ryoga se iba encogiendo, pero como buen amigo, intentó ayudar.

- Lo primero sería llevarte a alguna amiga y comprarte algún vestido bonito…- después de decir esto piensa- "Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo, estoy ayudando para que vaya a la cena con ese bastardo… me odio a mí mismo…"

- En serio, tu crees eso- pregunta contenta.

- Claro, aunque tú con cualquier cosa estas muy guapa- se sonroja al piropear a la chica.

- Muchas gracias Ryoga, eres muy buen amigo- se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

El muchacho sin poder casi reaccionar por aquel delicioso gesto agrega cayéndosele la baba- Estoy para lo que quieras…

- Por cierto, siento contarte todo esto…- se disculpa.

- No pasa nada- exclama arrascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Bueno, sigue contándome lo de tu viaje.

- Claro! Bla, bla, bla….- cuenta y siguen caminando.

A poca distancia, encima de un tejado se encontraba una silueta en donde radiaba un aura de roja de furor, había observado la escena del beso en la mejilla y eso irritaba mucho a Ranma- Justo ahora apareces, estúpido Ryoga? Si quieres guerra, la vas a tener- jura en voz alta.

Durante la clase, Ranma estaba ausente por lo sucedido anteriormente- "Ese Ryoga… por qué Akane le ha besado en la mejilla porque si? Encima que la he invitado a cenar… bueno aunque ella también a mi ir al cine… aún así por qué ese beso?"- piensa- "Un momento, estoy celoso? Grrrr, me estoy comportando como un tonto… he de hablar con Akane"

- Saotome?

- …

- Ejem… Saotome- vuelve a llamarle el profesor.

- …

- SEÑOR SAOTOME, CONTESTE!

- Eh- despierta de sus pensamientos- C-cuál?

- De qué estabamos hablando- arquea una ceja.

- De… la reproducción de los pandas?

Toda la clase se ríe- JAJAJAJAJAJA!

- SILENCIO! –ordena- Esto no es la clase de Biología, señor Saotome, estamos en Historia!

- Eh…lo siento profesor…- se disculpa sabiendo que había metido la pata.

- Asi que no haciendo caso al profesor y pensando en las musarañas… AL PASILLO!

Se levanta y sale, Akane, desde su pupitre le observa dubitativa por tal comportamiento.

Cuando termina la clase y empieza el recreo, el experto en artes marciales busca a la joven por todo el patio, al encontrarla junto a sus amigas, la coge de la muñeca y tira de ella- Akane! Tengo que hablar contigo!

- Pero a ti que te pasa ahora! Sueltame- forcejea.

El muchacho no dice nada y sigue tirando de ella alejándola de sus amigas. Llegan a la sombra de un árbol y ahí la suelta- Qué te pasa, Ranma- pregunta enfadada.

- Por qué te has ido esta mañana sin mí- pregunta malhumorado.

- Pues porque Ryoga me ha venido a buscar y hacía tiempo que no le veía, es mi amigo! – responde cruzándose de brazos- Además no siempre tengo que ir contigo a la escuela!

- Sólo tu amigo?

- A qué te refieres preguntando eso?

- Entonces por qué le has besado- se cruza él también de brazos.

- Me has estado espiando cabeza de alcornoque?

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana- replica.

- Sólo le he dado un beso en la mejilla como amiga! Le tengo mucho aprecio, al menos él se preocupa por mí, no como otros- le da la espalda.

- Cómo has dicho- la gira para él.

- Qué pasa, estas celoso?

- Qué tonterías dices! Espero que esta noche estés lista! O me voy a cenar sin ti!

- Y yo al cine! Lástima que ya estén hechas las reservas!

- Lo mismo digo- grita enfadado.

Los dos se sacan la lengua y se van por caminos diferentes.

En lo alto de un árbol una chica había escuchado toda la conversación, bueno, mejor dicho discusión ��.

- Asi que hoy van al cine estos dos y a una cena…- se pone en pié y exclama- Akane! No te lo permitiré! Ranma es mío! Es sólo de Shampoo- y desaparece de un salto.

Ranma llega a casa con ganas de tomarse un baño y aclarar su cabeza, cuando entra ve a su padre y a Soun tirándole confeti mientras gritaban al unísono- POR FIN TE DIGNAS A TENER UNA CITA CON AKANE! NOS ALEGRAMOS MUCHO POR TI!

- No es una cita- intenta defenderse.

- No te preocupes hijo, el anillo te lo pagamos nosotros-agrega Genma- Pero que no sea muy caro, claro!

- Estas idiota o qué- pega un puñetazo a su padre- No os hagais ilusiones! A esa bruta nunca le regalaría un anillo de compromiso!

Ambos padres se quedan quietos con la mirada fija a alguien que había detrás del chico. Este se gira y ve que la susodicha había llegado.

- Asi que bruta, eh? Ahora verás lo bruta que llego a ser!

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!

- Me voy a mi habitación- grita furiosa la chica y se marcha corriendo por las escaleras.

- Esta es mi hija, con ese carácter- empieza a llorar Soun de emoción.

- Ya la has hecho enfadar, estarás contento, no- pregunta a su hijo que está boca abajo con la cabeza metida en el suelo.

TOC TOC TOC

- Quién es- pregunta una malhumorada Akane.

- Puedo entrar?

- Claro Kasumi, qué deseas- la ofrece pasar al saber de quien se trataba.

- Es cierto que tienes una cita con Ranma?

- Bueno, cita… no se si es exactamente eso…

- Bueno, sabes ya qué ponerte?

- No, aún no, había pensado en ir a comprar algo.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar- sonríe maternalmente.

- En serio me lo dices?

- Claro, para eso están las hermanas, no?

- Gracias! –exclama contenta.

- Yo también me apunto- dice una voz que aparece por la puerta.

- Nabiki- dice ambas.

- Además, tengo que comprar el regalo de la amiga del cumpleaños- agrega la mediana.

- Gracias a las dos- agradece sinceramente.

Mientras, en el porche del jardín aún respectivos padres comían la cabeza con palabrerías al pobre Ranma.

- Lo has comprendido- pregunta Soun.

- Socorro… - se queja el pobre muchacho.

- Como mínimo, en las primeras citas se tiene que regalar algo a la chica como mínimo! – explica su padre- Asi que ya estás arreando!

- Vale, vale! – dice tapándose los oídos- ahora voy a por ello! Pero el problema es con qué dinero! No tengo casi nada!

- Toma- le ofrece algo de dinero.

- Desde cuándo tienes tú dinero? No lo habrás robado verdad- lo mira con desconfianza.

- Ingenuo! Para algo trabajo con el doctor Tofu cuando soy panda!

- De acuerdo… adiós- se despide guardándose el dinero.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Gracias por vuestros reviews! Ya pronto se sabrá cómo les va en la cita... ¿Qué irá a comprar Ranma¿Qué vestido escogerá Akane? Todo... en el próx. capítulo!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	3. De compras

**_Cap 3. De compras_**

No se qué elegir! –se queja una pobre chica morena.

Escoge el que más te guste- intenta tranquilizar su hermana mayor.

Ey! Akane! Sal de esa sección y vente para este- llama a su hermana mediana.

Cuál? – entra y ve que ese lugar estaba lleno de ropa moderna y atrevida- pero cómo quieres que me ponga esto?

Es hora de que cambies tu repertorio de ropa, pareces un niña pequeña- explica examinándola.

No es verdad! A que tengo razón, Kasumi- se gira hacia ella.

Eh… no te vendría mal cambiar un poco la ropa…- dice entre rodeos.

También tú…- se desanima.

AAAAAAh! Este es genial- exclama Nabiki y saca una minifalda ajustada y un top de cuero a juego.

Ni loca! Con esto me congelaría! Y es demasiado atrevido- se enfada.

Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Akane, estamos en Otoño y hace frío por las noches- agrega Kasumi.

Está bien…- empieza a rebuscar por la ropa- entonces vamos a un probador y te pondrás esto… esto… esto también…- dice mientras le va dando la ropa a Akane- creo que este… mmm… y este…- al final la pobre acabó con una torre de ropa para probarse.

Mientras, por la calle andaba Ranma pensativo en qué poder regalar a su prometida- y qué carajo la puedo regalar? Yo no entiendo bien de estas cosas… ya le regalé un marco de fotos por navidad… tiene que ser algo diferente, entró en una tienda de regalos y empezó a mirar, no veía nada de su agrado- todo es demasiado femenino, y Akane no es para nada eso…- se dice entre una pequeña risa.

Sale de la tienda desilusionado, mira hacia un lado y ve a Ukyo, intenta evadirse para no ser visto pero no lo consigue.

Ranma! – saluda corriendo hacia él.

Ah! Hola Ukyo… c-cómo estás?

Bien! Que haces tú por aquí?

Yo! Estaba mirando una cosa para regalar a…- se corta al recordar que si dice que el regalo es para Akane, no le dejaría en paz de sus quejas.

Para quién- pregunta sin fiarse.

Para mi madre! Sí, eso- consigue responder.

Tu madre? Es su cumpleaños?

Eh… sí, pero… no se que comprarle.

No sabes sus gustos?

Pues no muy bien… bueno se que es una marima… digo, ma… maestra en la cocina! Jeje- corrige.

Pero de eso tendrá ya muchas cosas, déjame pensar…- se queda mirando al cielo mientras medita- Sabes? Iría contigo pero tengo algo de prisa… por qué no te conviertes en chica y así, si ves algo de ropa, te lo pruebas y si queda bonito se lo compras? O para probarte unos anillos o pulseras.

Es buenas idea, me resultará más fácil.

Sí, además los dependientes te atenderán mucho mejor- explica guiñando un ojo.

Gracias por el consejo Ukyo.

Bueno mi querido Ranma, otro día espero que a la que compres un regalito sea a mí, eh- dice melosa.

S-sí- se despide riendo tontamente.

Adiós!

Uf! Casi lo estropeo… al menos me ha dado una buena idea- empieza a observar su alrededor a ver si ve una fuente, sigue recto recordando que había un parque cerca de allí.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Qué ocurre Akane- preguntan dos hermanas asustadas.

Ella abre la cortina para dejarse ver, tenía puesto unos tacones, unas medias de rejilla, una falda muy corta de cuero y una camiseta que llevaba un escote que casi dejaba ver todo

Esto es lo que pasa! –chilla- todo lo que me has dado son de esta forma! Parezco cualquier cosa!

Calma… aún queda otro montón- dice la más apacible de las hermanas señalando a la gigante torre de ropa que quedaba aún.

Ni hablar, no me pienso poner nada más- gruñe.

Ahora vuelvo- dice mientras se va dejando a sus dos hermanas dubitativas. Al rato aparece con una mujer alta y bien vestida.

Hola, soy Kanako, dependienta de esta tienda, me han dicho que tiene problemas para elegir ropa, si quiere puedo aconsejarle.

Esta simpática mujer es especialista en moda, asi que, podrá ayudarnos mucho, qué te parece Akane?

De acuerdo- no muy convencida- mejor que tener a Nabiki como estilista de moda…

Pues soy muy buena- se defiende.

Ejem… Bueno, empecemos- interrumpe la dependienta, se acerca a Akane y la observa con detención- para tu edad, que sea algo normal…

Y moderno! No de niña- agrega Nabiki con el dedo.

Eh… sí, claro- prosigue- moderno… para qué ocasión es?

Es para una cena con su novio- vuelve a agregar.

Os he dicho que no es mi novio- exclama Akane.

Sí y también para ir al cine- añade Kasumi.

Entiendo… pues creo que tengo lo ideal para ti- dice yéndose a una de las secciones.

En un parque…

Waaaaa! Qué fría estí se queja mientras apaga el grifo de la fuente, se mira el torso y ve que unos pechos de mujer sobresalían- bien, ya estoy de mujer, aunque no me guste mucho la idea…-se dice atándose bien los pantalones con la cinta para que no se le cayese- ahora a mirar en alguna tienda- vuelve a la zona de tiendas y entra en una de ropa y complementos de moda.

Un hombre joven se acerca a ella- Hola! Buscabas algo para ti?

Eh… sí.

Cómo qué?

No lo se ni siquiera yo…- se dice mientras una gota cae sobre su cabeza.

Cómo dices?

Esto… aún no me he decidido.

Pues para una chica tan guapa hay muchas cosas- detrás del chico aparece otro joven- Hola! Te puedo ayudar en alguna cosa, guapa?

Ey! La estaba atendiendo yo- reclama el primer dependiente.

Sí, claro, siempre te vas a las chicas monas, además era mi truno!

Envidioso!

Eh… - Ranma decide que era hora de largarse- creo que mejor me vaya a otra parte…- sale de la tienda, dejando a los dos muchachos pelear por ella- Idiotas… si se enterasen que soy un hombre…

Durante varios minutos, sigue mirando más sitios, jugueterías, tienda de regalos, de ropa, de libros, … (donde en la mayoría de ellas, cuando era atendida por hombres era piropeada, lo cual la molestaba mucho)

Agotada se sienta en un banco y deja una bolsa al lado suyo- Sí que tenía razón Ukyo de que cuando eres chica te atienden por todos los lados, pero aún así, no me ha servido para nada… sólo he podido comprar este peluche que me han regalado por ser "tan mona", estúpidos dependientes…- dice entre dientes- Aún no he visto nada especial para ella, de todas formas, qué más da que no sea especial- se mosquea- Tsk! Me voy para casa- se levanta con brusquedad, coge la bolsa y empieza a caminar- además, dentro de una hora he quedado con Akane, así me baño y me convierto en hombre de nuevo, no aguanto más de esta forma- se dice mientras mira con ojos de asesina a los chicos que se la quedaban mirando.

Sigue andando con desgana, pero al avanzar unos metros más, hay algo que le llama la atención en un escaparate y se para en seco- Perfecto! Eso es- se le ilumina la cara.

Y bien, Akane?

Se abre por centésima vez la cortina y Akane sale con cara de alegría- Perfecto! Esto me gusta más!

Me alegra mucho que haya acertado- dice Kanako.

No está mal, era mejor lo que yo había dicho…- replica Nabiki.

Me lo llevo- exclama feliz la indecisa muchacha.

Perfecto! Venden también algo de cosméticos- pregunta Kasumi.

Claro, acompáñenme.

Cosméticos- repite la pequeña.

Es cierto, para una cita hay que estar bien arreglada, no solo en ropa, sino también en la cara- explica la mediana.

Eso sí que no! No pienso pintarme la cara! No quiero parecer un payaso!

No te preocupes, yo te enseño- intenta calmar la mayor.

Desde cuándo sabes maquillar- preguntan sorprendidas.

Cuando era pequeña, jugaba con mamá a pintarme y me enseñó unos buenos trucos- explica sonriente.

Bueno…- acepta poco convencida.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de autora:_

Hasta aquí por ahora, espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capítulo.

¿ Qué le habrá comprado Ranma a Akane?

¿ Cómo irá Akane?

JAJAJA, ya lo veréis!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	4. Cine de Terror

**_Cap 4. Cine de terror_**

Ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde y en el salón se encontraban todos tranquilos, Genma y Soun jugando a su juego de mesa y Ranma tumbado con cara de resignación esperando a que Akane bajase. En el techo, se oían correteos y escándalos de las chicas mientras se preparaba "la prometida".

Qué ruidosas son!- se queja el joven moreno.

No estás nervioso por la cita, hijo? –pregunta su padre abrazándole.

Tsk!

Eso qué significa!- pregunta enfadado Soun saliendole una lengua de lagarto.

Eh… nada, nada señor Tendo…- intenta arreglarlo.

Bueno chicos…- aparece Nabiki, los tres se giran hacia ella, Ranma se sienta con las piernas cruzadas para ver mejor.

Nos a costado un poco que cediera pero… - resopla la otra hermana cansada.

Ambas gritan- Aquí está Akane!

Los hombres estiran el cuello para observar mejor y aparece una joven resplandeciente, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes amarilla ajustada con una chaqueta por encima de cuero negro, también llevaba una falda hasta un poco más alto de las rodillas a juego con la camiseta, unas medias transparentes y unas botas altas de color negro. En el pelo portaba una flor blanca que resaltaba con el moreno de su pelo, la cara estaba pintada ligeramente, los labios de un tono rojizo y los ojos estaban resaltados por una raya negra y un poco de sombra de ojos azulado.

Todos se quedaron atontados ante gran belleza, sobre todo Ranma que la miraba varias veces de arriba abajo para saber con certeza si se trataba de aquella marimacho.

Hija! Estás guapísima!- empieza a llorar de emoción- si te viese tu madre…

Papá… no empieces…

Bueno hijo!- da una palmada a su progenitor- no te quejarás de la prometida tan guapa que tienes!

Ambos jóvenes se miran y se sonrojan, luego el chico desvía la mirada y agrega- Aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda.

Acto seguido la bella dama arrea un puñetazo a su insultante dejándole tirado en el suelo- ves? Sigue igual de marimacho- se queja.

Si no te gusta te aguantas, estúpido!- riñe- me voy!

No vas, Ranma?- pregunta Nabiki.

Tsk!- chasquea en desacuerdo.

Genma agarra a su hijo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanza hacia fuera- No seas tonto y apúrate!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grita- No, no, noooooo!

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Para desgracia de Ranma había caído al estanque- Buah! Eres tonto, o qué? Me podrías haber lanzado a otra parte, viejo!- se queja enfadado.

Vienes o no! –se impacienta Akane desde la puerta- La película va a empezar ya!

Pero no puedo ir como chica!- replica.

Pues adiós! A mí me da igual cómo vayas- dice mientras se va.

Espera!- sale del estanque y coge un abrigo rápidamente que le ofrecía Kasumi para no resfriarse al estar empapado.

Ambos llegan a la puerta del cine y se colocan en la cola de espera para entrar en la sala del cine.

AAAAAATCHUUUUUUUS!- estornuda Ranma- Maldito viejo! Seguro que he cogido frío!

No te quejes! Por poco no llegamos!- le mira con enfado.

Dan las entradas y el señor les indican a la sala que han de ir, llegan y se sientan en los taburetes indicados.

Es buen sitio para ver la peli!- dice feliz la pelirroja.

Poco después unos chicos se sientan al lado suyo y uno de ellos, el que se situaba al lado de Ranma, empieza a conversar- Hola guapas, estáis solas? Si alguna de vosotras tiene miedo ya sabéis que yo os puedo proteger- insinúa. Otro de sus amigos se apunta a lo mismo- y yo también! No lo dudéis.

Esto a la chica de la trenza le hartó y les gritó con furia- Es que no veis que soy un hombre o qué!

U- un hombre?- preguntan los chicos con asombro.

Bobo, ahora estás en chica!- le advierte Akane mientras le da un codazo en el pecho.

AH! Eso ha dolido!- se queja mientras se toca el pecho- mierda! Es cierto! Y encima voy a tener que aguantar a estos idiotas de al lado- mira de reojo a los susodichos que le enviaban guiños de ojo, lo cual, ponían nerviosa a la pelirroja.

Ves? Queda poco para que empiece la película, corre al baño y cámbiate!- le aconseja tranquilizándolo.

Si me doy prisa, sí!- de un salto corre como loco al baño donde se cambia a chico con agua caliente- Perfecto! Ahora está mucho mejor- de pronto escucha música de fondo- Ey! Ha empezado ya la película!

Llega a su sitio pero ve que un chico lo ocupa y está tirando lo tejos a una Akane indiferente.

Eh! Tú! Fuera de mi sitio!- ordena desafiante.

Este no es tu sitio! Es de una chica pelirroja! Y ahora estoy ocupado con esta monada!

Pues "esa monada" que tú dices, es mi novia asi que largo!- dice furioso amenazando con el puño.

Es tu novia, eh? Pues eso a mi me da igual- se gira de nuevo a Akane pero esta le da un puñetazo en plena cara.

A mi nadie me llama monada!- exclama furiosa.

Ranma aparta al chico inconsciente y lo lanza hacia sus acompañantes quienes miraban al moreno con trenza con miedo.

Espero que así no molesten –se cruza de brazos el joven.

Bueno, ahora veamos la película.

Empiezan los titulares y una música sombría y lúgubre, entonces es cuando el joven se da cuenta de una cosa- Oye Akane…- susurra para no molestar a los demás espectadores.

Qué quieres ahora?- dice un poco molesta.

De qué es la película? Ni si quiera te lo había preguntado!

Es una de miedo, "Pánico en el bosque"- explica sin dejar de mirar la gran pantalla.

De miedo!- exclama.

SSHHHHHHHHHHH- obligan a callar.

Lo siento- se disculpa por el grito.

Pasan varios minutos de la película y todo parece tranquilo en la sala hasta que de pronto una escena de susto aparece haciendo que toda la gente gritase, con lo cual, Akane se agarra del brazo de Ranma con fuerza y miedo pero sin dejar de apartar la vista de la película.

El chico se sonrojó ante la reacción de la joven- " M-me está agarrando el brazo! Y- y ahora qué hago?"- piensa.

Akane se percata y se suelta rápidamente vergonzosa- " Oh, no! Le he cogido del brazo… es por culpa de esta película de terror, con los sustos…"- sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando ve a Ranma acercarse a su oído- Akane…- susurra.

S- sí?- su corazón empieza a palpitar muy fuerte al notar la presencia del muchacho tan cerca de ella- q-qué quieres?

Tienes miedo de esta película, o qué? Creía que eras más valiente.

Toda esperanza se desvaneció con lo que la chica refunfuñó y agregó- Yo? Miedo? Qué tonterías dices- intenta no gritar- seguro que el que tiene miedo eres tú, que se asusta de los gatitos.

Eso es un golpe bajo!- replica enfadado.

Déjame!- vuelve a mirar la pantalla y un esqueleto aparece de repente en la película asustando a todos, en eso, el moreno de la trenza aprovecha para dar un toquecito en la espalda de ella haciéndola dar un brinco del susto quedándose en el regazo de Ranma y abrazándole fuerte.

Con qué no tenías miedo, eh?- ríe pícaro.

Abre los ojos y se topa a unos milímetros de ella, la cara de él, los dos se quedan callados y mirándose a los ojos profundamente, una sensación extraña les invadió sin poderse mover en la situación que estaban, normalmente Akane le hubiese abofeteado pero del miedo que tenía no podía ni moverse. Cierran sus ojos y poco a poco sus labios se van acercando peligrosamente.

PLAAAAAAAAF- dos cajas de palomitas golpean en la cabeza a Ranma obligándole a separarse de su prometida, ella reacciona y se sienta de nuevo en su asiento, luego se giran y observan quien les había interrumpido- No nos dejáis ver la película! Apartaros!

Vosotros!

Ryoga! Shampoo! Ukyo! Mousse! Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunta una muy sorprendida Akane.

Pues ver película!- replica Shampoo.

Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de Akane mientras tiene miedo!- grita enfadado Ryoga.

Tú también eres una aprovechada Akane!- se une Ukyo.

SSSHHHHHHH- llaman la atención por los gritos.

Mierda! Sólo faltaban ellos!- se dice Ranma furioso.

Ha sido buena idea el venir para evitar que algo como esto ocurra, gracias por avisarme!- dice la chica castaña a Ryoga.

No hay de qué, creí que también podría ser importante para ti, y así ayudarnos.

Lo que no entiendo es el por qué estoy yo aquí! –se queja un pobre Mousse- Aunque con tal de tener una cita con mi Shampoo en el cine…

No hacerte el creído, Mousse! Shampoo ha venido para estropear cita de Ranma y Akane!

Mientras, en unos asientos más adelante, Ranma estaba pensante enfadado- " Estúpidos, siempre tienen que fastidiarlo todo, qué podría hacer? – mira de reojo a Akane y ve que ella ni siquiera estaba mirando la película por nerviosismo de que la estuviesen todo el rato observando- " Creo que ella también está incómoda, mmm… Tengo una idea"- Se levanta del asiento, coge todas sus cosas y agarra de la mano a la chica obligándola a levantarse.

Qué haces?

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya, la película ya está terminando y no me gusta que me estén observando todo el rato- explica.

Tienes razón- afirma.

Ey! Que se marchan!- avisa la cocinera de pizzas.

A dónde van? –se altera la china.

Se escapan! – grita el chico de la cinta amarilla- Vayamos tras ellos

Todos se levantan con rapidez, menos el joven chino que les sigue con desgana.

Ya fuera, Ranma dice- Akane! Ahora vuelvo! Voy a… por tu chaqueta! Que con las prisas se nos habrá olvidado.

P-pero…- no pudo terminar ya que él ya se había ido- tsk! Tonto! Tengo yo mi chaqueta en mi brazo!

Los otros espías están saliendo de la sala con dificultad de no pisar a los demás espectadores y consiguen llegar a la salida, de pronto un chorro de agua cae sobre ellos- SSSSSPLAAAAAAAASH!

Ja, ja! Así os enseñaré a no meteros donde no os llaman!- dice furioso el moreno de la trenza.

Idiota! Me has calado entera! Yo no me convierto en animal!- grita malhumorada Ukyo.

MIIIIIAU! CUUUAAAK! OOOOOOINK!- se quejan los animales.

L-lo siento Ukyo, pero odio que me espíen.

No te estábamos espiando, es que no podemos ir al cine nosotros también?

Entonces por qué justo salíais a la par que nosotros?

Pues… yo…- intenta defenderse.

Ukyo, eres una buena amiga, entiéndelo…- mira a la chica con sinceridad en los ojos.

Ella se queda perpleja por esa mirada de sinceridad y humildad, no se sabe por qué, pero la chica comprendió todo con solo esa mirada. Se agachó para recoger a los animales y agrega con indiferencia- Creo que tendremos que irnos a casa, así de calados no podemos seguir viendo la película.

Gracias!- se despide y corre hacia la calle.

OOOOOOOOOOOINNNKK! MIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAUUUUU! CUAK!- se quejan todos.

No os quejéis! Así no podemos espiarles estando vosotros como animales! Si eso luego podríamos ir en la cena- intenta "recompensarlos"- Sabéis a qué restaurante es?

Todos se miran con interrogación pero nadie responde, al rato, sus caras se vuelven con una expresión de "vale, nadie lo sabe, hemos perdido".

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

Je! Qué raro que alguno de estos no intentase estropear la cita... Qué pasará después?

**_Yume Fujimi_**: Sip, esta pareja tb me gusta xq la verdad son muy parecidos aunque ellos no se lo reconozcan... XD Ya verás lo que ocurre...

**_Sakume Nohara_**: A que si! Esta bien que te atiendan antes y todo eso jeje xo algunos son unos plastas... ¬¬ Ya tienes el cap.!

**_Anylari:_** Aquí tienes tu cap.! Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias!

DEJEN REVIEWS NADA MAS LEER EL FIC XFIII!

ja ne!

Atte: Maky Kaos


	5. Recuerdos

_**Cap.5 Recuerdos**_

Ranma sale del cine y coge tirando de la mano de Akane como mandato de que se fuesen de allí.

Y los demás?- pregunta ella.

Euh… se han quedado a ver aún la película y luego se iban a casa, creo- intenta mentir el chico.

A mí no me parecía que habían venido para eso.

Y yo qué se! Les habrá empezado a gustar más la película! Venga!- tira más de ella.

Oye, Ranma! No tires tan fuerte! Y no ibas a por mi chaqueta?

Este… no la he encontrado- dice sin mirar atrás y sin parar de andar.

Pues claro que no la has encontrado porque…-se suelta de la mano bruscamente y se para- Por qué yo la tengo! Estúpido!

Ah… si? Eh… Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Entonces no hubiese tardado tanto!

Qué yo tenía qué?- pregunta indignada- … y encima a qué venía tanta prisa?- se cruza de brazos.

Pues porque… ya es…- mira el reloj y exclama- Tarde! Eso! Se nos hace tarde para la cena!

Ranma…

Qué he hecho ahora?

Ella se ríe divertida y agrega- aún es pronto! Sólo hemos estado una hora con la película, no la terminamos de ver.

Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunta posando sus manos en la nuca de la cabeza con expresión de indiferencia.

Pues… - baja la cabeza y desvía la mirada- podríamos ir a pasear mientras…

Uh?- se sonroja el moreno de la trenza- cla-claro… ehm… si es para hacer tiempo hasta la cena, es buena idea.

Ambos empiezan a caminar por las calles, a esas horas muchas parejas paseaban agarradas de la mano o abrazados, esto incomodaba bastante a nuestros protagonistas que andaban guardando algo de distancia y con las miradas perdidas hacia el lado contrario.

El joven mira de reojo a la karateka y piensa- "En el cine casi nos besamos, estuvimos a punto… pero estos estúpidos nos fastidiaron, aún así… qué más me da que no me haya besado con ella? Es una bruta… aunque hay algo en mi interior que desea besarla con fuerza… y sólo a ella… Qué diablos me está pasando?"

Mientras la muchacha mira a las parejas que iban por la calle y al tiempo también piensa- " Qué envidia todas esas parejas… juntas… abrazados y besándose… mientras que yo estoy con este tonto paseando y sin hacer nada"- le mira resignada- " Por qué no le pegué cuando estuve en sus brazos en el cine? Por su culpa estuvimos en esa situación… casi nos besamos!"

Llegan a un pequeño parque con un lago en el medio, Ranma rompe el silencio- Hemos llegado a este parque, no me había dado cuenta.

Yo tampoco!- mira su reloj y dice- aún queda tiempo- adelanta a su compañero y se queda cerca del lago para contemplarlo- es precioso, nunca había venido aquí de noche.

La luna se reflejaba en el agua haciendo una visión de la noche espectacular, el chico se posiciona a la altura de Akane observando también el bello panorama- De pequeño- explica- me encantaba observar el reflejo de la luna o las estrellas en el agua, cogía piedras e intentaba llegar a darla, pero cuando lo conseguía, al rato desaparecía en trocitos por las ondulaciones del agua- sonríe- Me iba llorando donde mi madre porque creía que la había roto.

En serio?- ríe Akane dulcemente.

Por eso, siempre en mis viajes de entrenamiento con mi padre, cuando veía el reflejo de la luna en un lago, río o mar- coge una piedra del suelo- empiezo a intentar dar a la luna para que se rompa, y así, recordar como mi madre me consolaba- coge impulso y tira una piedra a raso haciendo que la piedrecita diese saltitos hasta llegar al centro del reflejo de la luna.

Esta confesión de la infancia de Ranma, conmovió a la joven, ya que nunca había hablado de cuando era pequeño y poco menos del trato con su madre-

Sigues echando de menos a tu madre, Ranma?

Tengo la suerte de poderla ver cuando soy Ranko (cuando es chica), pero aún así, me gustaría que me viese tal y como soy, si soy el hombre que siempre ha soñado…- dice triste.

Se que no me debería de meter en este asunto, pero aprovecha que ahora la tienes…- mira al horizonte.

Pero no me puedo presentar sin ser aún un hombre completo- mira su puño apretándolo con furia pero una mano se posa sobre dicho puño y hace calmarle.

Tu madre entenderá lo de Ranko y en cuanto lo de que seas un hombre de verdad… seguro que te ve como ella te imagina…

Tu crees? Pero no se como actuar ni que hacer…- se arrasca la cabeza.

Se tu mismo, si quieres…- se sonroja- … podríamos ir juntos la próxima semana a verla… tengo ganas de ver a la tía Nadoka.

Los ojos del muchacho se abren como platos y sus mejillas toman un ligero color rojo ante las palabras de Akane, ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarle para enfrentar su maldición ante su madre, nunca hubiese imaginado tal reacción de dulzura. Un impulso hace abrazarla y susurra- gracias…

Ella se asombra del gesto por parte de él pero se siente cómoda entre los fuertes brazos del chico y decide quedarse un rato más así, el orgullo de Ranma hace separarse despacio de la bella chica ,aunque para su mala suerte, el suelo embarronado del lago hace que resbale hacia atrás y caiga al agua- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOO!-grita.

CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

Jajajajajajajajajaja!- suelta Akane una gran carcajada.

Ey! No te rías! Esto no tiene gracia! –disimula muy enfado por la risa de ella ya que le encanta verla así de feliz.

Jajajajajaja! Lo siento Ranma, pero te has caído de una forma muy tonta! Jajajajaja! – ríe a carcajadas.

Encima otra vez estoy de chica! Jo! – se queja, sale del agua enfadado y replica- Vámonos ya al restaurante, allí podré cambiarme!

Para qué cambiarte otra vez?

Cómo quieres que vayamos dos chicas a cenar juntas a un restaurante!

Las amigas lo hacen!- explica inocente.

Pero yo no soy tu amiga! Sino tu amigo! Y en todo caso tu prometi…- se corta al saber la palabra que iba a decir- ejem… qué no me gusta cenar mojada! Así me seco un poco! Leches! Y dejemos de hablar de chorradas!- grita enfadado y empieza a caminar.

Akane aún sigue quieta y mira feliz a la pelirroja que la regañaba por no proseguir el camino, sabía que Ranma había sido sincero con ella al hablarle de su madre, esto hizo comprender que cada vez más aumentaba su atracción hacia él- Lo siento! Ahora voy!- corre para alcanzarle con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

Oh... Ranma abrió su corazon... jiji, qué pasará en la cena!

Gracias por leer mi fic, en especial a Yume Fujimi y Eli por su revieeeeeew!

atte: Maky Kaos


End file.
